<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Me and a Third Party by R_McFart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638021">You and Me and a Third Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_McFart/pseuds/R_McFart'>R_McFart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_McFart/pseuds/R_McFart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi invites a heart broken Naruto home after a night of drinking. Sasuke joins them and things heat up in the best of ways.</p><p>Includes a Female Uchiha Sasuke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leaving the party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm obsessed with the idea of a female Sasuke and how she would interact in the Naruto world.<br/>In this world, she set her eyes on her former sensei and longtime best friend.<br/>If you don't like fem!Sasuke, you are free to skip it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Naruto sat twisting in his chair. He eyed the empty bottle in front of him.</p><p>“Bartender!” he flagged the bartender down. “Another bottle.”</p><p>The music of the festival was a constant chatter behind him. He should be celebrating. It was a momentous occasion, Granny Tsunade was retiring and Kakashi would be taking over as leader of the village.</p><p>Instead, he was here alone. Drinking.</p><p>He glanced over to the girls on the dance floor. Sakura and Ino were twirling around together while Sasuke watched from the periphery of the crowd, smiling at her friends.</p><p>Hinata was also there, twirling around with <em>Shino. </em></p><p>Naruto scowled.</p><p>That had been a blow. He thought they were getting along just fine until one day out of the blue Hinata (who had been pining over him since they were <em>kids</em>, mind you) dumped him. She wanted something stable she had said. Naruto was still going on missions, a very sporadic source of income where one mission he could make $300, another he could make $3,000.</p><p>Hinata came from wealth, not that it was the most important thing to her, but she valued someone who had a steady paycheck.</p><p>Naruto poured himself another glass and chugged it down.</p><p>Sasuke came over.</p><p>“Hey. What’s going on? Hinata’s dancing with Shino and you’re drinking alone.” Concern peppered her voice. She had never really like Hinata, she lacked confidence and was obsessed with Naruto, but she had made Naruto happy.</p><p>“We broke up.” He stared off into space. “I’m not the stable option apparently.”</p><p>“Hn.” She thought for a second. “That’s bullshit.”</p><p>She paused for a moment. “I never liked her.”</p><p>Naruto eyed his companion. He’d be lying if he said he never felt an attraction between him and Sasuke. The years they spent together, the life or death missions, training together as their sweaty body’s collided.</p><p>Now here she was, standing before him in a skimpy black dress, tits out on display. The cool breeze of the night had made her nipples hard and they were poking through her dress tantalizingly.</p><p>And he was a single man.</p><p>He took another drink.</p><p>Kakashi took that moment to come up to the two.</p><p>“How’s it going? Enjoying the night.” He asked innocently and put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Sasuke moved to stand next to him, giving a quick side hug. “Congratulations Kakashi. I hear you’ll officially be instated on Wednesday. You’ll make a great Hokage.” She smiled at him.</p><p>His eyes started to wander, ogling the form fitting dress she had chosen to wear. She had turned out to be quite the attractive woman and years of kunoichi missions had toned her perfectly.</p><p>He shook his head. <em>Dirty old man. </em>He chastised himself.</p><p>Naruto grunted. “It’s just fine.” Kakashi eyed the empty bottle and additional half empty bottle of sake on his table.</p><p>He looked over to where Naruto was staring longingly. Ah. Hinata was dancing with someone else.</p><p>“Young love certainly is fickle.” Naruto put his head down on the table.</p><p>This could get ugly.</p><p>“Naruto, why don’t you stay at my house? It’s nearby and you’re just torturing yourself by staying here.” Kakashi quietly offered.</p><p>Naruto thought about it for a moment, holding back a sting in his eyes.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Sasuke interrupted. “I can take him there; you don’t have to leave your own party Kakashi.”</p><p>He chuckled. “It’s no worry, I’m trying to avoid Guy anyways. He keeps crying and congratulating me.” He suppressed a small shudder. He loved his friend but he didn’t know boundaries.</p><p>Sasuke nodded and started to move to the dance floor.</p><p>“Wait.” Naruto stopped her. “Why don’t you come with? We can hangout and watch a movie or something?” He didn’t want to be alone, or at least alone with Kakashi who would probably just shower and go to bed.</p><p>She looked at Kakashi. “Is that fine?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Yeah, that’s fine with me.”</p><p>The trio left the party in secrecy, Kakashi trying to quietly slip away from his joint party.</p><p>They arrived at his house a few blocks away.</p><p>Kakashi opened the door and welcomed them in.</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the living room while Kakashi went to grab a bottle of wine and some glasses.</p><p>“If you still feel like drinking, have something not overly strong.” He uncorked his bottle and poured them glasses.</p><p>Naruto shot his glass back and asked for another.</p><p>“Naruto, you might want to slow down.” Sasuke cautioned.</p><p>“Sure.” He responded. He sat down on the couch propped his feet up on an ottoman. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other concerningly. Sasuke shrugged and poured another glass, sitting down next to him.</p><p>Kakashi sighed, dimmed the lights, and sat down beside Sasuke.</p><p>He turned the t.v. on and found a horror movie, something gory to take their minds off romance.</p><p>Sasuke felt secure, cushioned between her best friend and her sensei. Well, former sensei. She couldn’t deny the crush she had on the older man, his body hard and ripped from years of physical use. Scars in the most tender of places. He had his tender moments too, gently correcting her over the years. She thought she had seen him checking her out a few times already.</p><p>She was no longer a child, but she wasn’t sure he would accept her advances.</p><p>Naruto had always been of interest to her, but she valued their friendship above all else. Now that he was single however, maybe she could make a <em>friendly </em>move, making out with him or grinding against him.</p><p>As it was, she sat between them.</p><p>As the movie continued Sasuke slowly switched her position from a sitting one to laying across the two men.</p><p>Her feet were in Kakashi’s lap. Her head was on a pillow resting on Naruto’s lap. She twisted her hips slightly, accentuating her butt. She felt her dress ride up, she crossed her ankles to cover up her exposed parts, feigning some modesty. She made sure that if Kakashi looked though, he would still get a delectable view of her body.</p><p>Kakashi was looking, though he was sly enough to do it on the down low.</p><p>He followed the curve of her legs up to her thighs and felt a thrill go through him as her ass was propped up on display.</p><p>The things he would do to her if given the chance. His years of experience weren’t for nothing.</p><p>He felt his cock start to stir. He bit his lip and focused on the movie, not the heavy weight of her feet in his lap.</p><p>Naruto was also looking. He saw the curve of her body and her breasts and felt his mind start to wander. He moved his hand to rest on her hip. His cock was getting carried away already. He fantasized about pumping his member between her tits and- <em>stop. </em>He told himself to calm down. She was still his friend even if he was single now. That didn’t stop his hard on from pressing through his pants.</p><p>Sasuke smirked. Her plan was starting to work, she could feel the hard on beneath her pillow and the semihard cock in Kakashi’s lap. She had worked seduction missions before, but never with parties she was wholeheartedly interested in fucking. She enjoyed the thrill.</p><p>The movie was over.</p><p>“That’s so lame. Who would be scared of a crazed clown killer?” Naruto scoffed.</p><p>Kakashi took Sasuke’s feet off his lap and moved to get up, subtly rearranging his pants to cover his arousal.</p><p>“Well, it’s starting to get late. I might go shower and hit the hay.” He stretched his arms, his shirt lifting up slightly and exposing his rock hard abs, as well as silver trail of hair leading downwards.</p><p>Sasuke felt her pussy throb.</p><p>“It’s not that late. Why don’t we watch another movie?” She put an innocent look on her face and gazed up candidly at Kakashi.</p><p>He groaned internally, looking at her and her slightly mussed hair and the rosy glow to her cheeks from the wine. He always was a glutton for punishment.</p><p>“Sure. One more movie won’t hurt.”</p><p>Sasuke hid her smirk.</p><p>Kakashi picked another movie, trying to find the goriest, most unromantic movie on t.v. that night. He settled on a psychological thriller.</p><p>Sasuke wasn’t scared of the challenge, she had already started on her mission. She just had to move delicately. They moved back to their positions on the couch. Kakashi moved to the edge of the couch and propped his feet out in front of him, twisting away from his two students.</p><p>Sasuke scowled.</p><p>Naruto, buzzed and sad, wasn’t hiding his erection lying beneath the pillow. Sasuke focused on him first. She rubbed her head against the pillow and moved her hand to his thigh. She saw a quick flash go across his face and she grinned to herself. She massaged his thigh lightly and saw him take a swig of his wine.</p><p>She turned her attention back to Kakashi. He was intensely fixated on the movie. She sat up. This would require less subtlety. She moved her feet to Naruto’s lap and rested her head on Kakashi’s shoulder.</p><p>He stiffened but didn’t push her away, so she continued. She grabbed onto his arm, cuddling up next to him. She could see the outline of his cock through his pants.</p><p>She just needed to make the first move she decided. Both men were interested in her, but they wouldn’t try to ruin their relationship with sex.</p><p>Sasuke had no such qualms. She wanted them.</p><p>“Why don’t we have a threesome?” Direct was the best approach.</p><p>Naruto spit his wine back into his glass. Kakashi coughed on his spit.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He asked, a bemused smile underneath his mask.</p><p>“What the hell Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You’re both hard right now, aren’t you? We’re all single.” She sat up and shrugged.</p><p>Kakashi was very surprised at this turn of events. He looked at Naruto. Naruto had pursed his mouth. He thought about his aching cock and Hinata, dancing away with Shino.</p><p>He looked at both of them, hesitating before responding, “I’m down.” He felt a light blush paint his cheeks.</p><p>Sasuke grinned. Now they just needed the verbal consent from Kakashi.</p><p>She looked expectantly at him. He looked down thoughtfully at her before breaking out into a grin. “Sure.”</p><p>That was all she needed, she pulled both men towards her.</p><p>She placed Kakashi’s hands on her breasts and turned to kiss Naruto.</p><p>Kakashi pulled her dress down, watching as her tits popped out. He took them in his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples watching them get hard. He pulled and pinched them gently. He felt his cock extend to its full length.</p><p>Naruto was in a daze, still unsure at how they ended up in this situation. He bit her lip and ran his tongue around her mouth.</p><p>They continued this way for a while.</p><p>Sasuke felt her wetness grow, this was hotter than she was expecting.</p><p>She moved one of Kakashi’s hands down to her underwear. He stroked her entrance through her panties watching as the wetness saturated them.</p><p>Sasuke brought her hand to their cocks, stroking them through their pants.</p><p>Naruto started breathing heavy.</p><p>Kakashi stood up from the couch and knelt in front of her, a mischievous glint to his eyes. He wiggled the dress off of her and slipped off her underwear.</p><p>“Sit in his lap.” He ordered.</p><p>She nestled herself on Naruto’s lap. Her butt pressed against his groin. Naruto took his shirt off, pressing his bare skin against her.</p><p>She felt Naruto massage her shoulder and plant kisses on her.<br/><br/>She pulled her hair to the side and let him kiss and suck her back, her shoulders, her neck.<br/><br/>She felt a shiver run through her body.<br/><br/>Sasuke spread her legs apart and felt Kakashi pull his mask down and kiss her inner thighs, switching between light bites and sucks before stopping at her groin.<br/><br/>She heard her breathing get heavier as he teased her, always stopping before getting to her sweetest spots.<br/><br/>She felt Naruto press into her, his cock twitching in anticipation, waiting to get attention.<br/><br/>She felt her wetness drip out of her. She still hadn't been touched where she needed it most.<br/><br/>She ran her fingers through Kakashi's hair and pulled him closer to her pelvis.<br/><br/>"Stop teasing me." More command than request.<br/><br/>She felt his lips curl up into a smile.<br/>"Yes ma'am."<br/><br/>He brought his mouth to her clit and sucked, lightly at first.<br/>Sasuke dropped head back onto Naruto's shoulder an airy moan leaving her mouth.<br/><br/>Naruto continued kissing her upper body, adding in bites when he got to her neck. He brought one hand up her breasts and started squeezing. His licked his thumb brushed over her nipple.<br/><br/>The cool air hardened her nipple and added sensitivity. Naruto kept squeezing alternating between soft tugs and harder squeezes as she responded to his movements.<br/><br/>Kakashi kept sucking, alternating from her clit to the entrance of her vagina.<br/><br/>Sasuke moaned. "Go inside." She gripped his hair harder.<br/><br/>Naruto's cock jumped at her breathy command and he ground into her.<br/><br/>Kakashi obeyed her order, thrusting his tongue deep inside her, licking up her wetness and savoring her taste. He brought one hand to his own cock and squeezed it through his pants. He wiggled out of his pants and underwear dropping them to his knees.<br/><br/>Naruto watched Kakashi jerk himself off. His own cock was starting to feel entirely left out. He ground against Sasuke for some relief.<br/><br/>Sasuke gasped and let out a loud moan as Kakashi slipped a finger inside of her, moving his tongue back to her clit. His movements started slow but quickly started becoming more forceful.<br/><br/>"Ahhh. Fuck. Kakashi!" She called out. He increased the ferocity of his finger fucking and slipped another in. He curled the ends of his two fingers and searched around until he found her g-spot. He alternated between stroking and pushing against it, feeling Sasuke get wetter and hotter. He moaned into her clit.<br/><br/>"Don't stop, oh god." Sasuke felt her chest heave. She grabbed Naruto's hands and brought it to her chest.<br/><br/>He continued squeezing and playing with her nipples, dragging his fingernails lightly against her skin. He kept grinding his cock against her, the feeling dulled beneath his pants.<br/><br/>It was too much.<br/>Sasuke dug her fingernails into Kakashi's head and pushed herself against Naruto's cock.<br/><br/>With a loud high-pitched moan she came. Kakashi lapped it up feeling her walls pulse around his fingers.<br/><br/>She rode out her orgasm, her stomach quaking.</p><p>His cock bounced up, ready for its own attention.<br/><br/>"Fuck." Was all she could say.<br/><br/>Kakashi pulled her down off the edge of the couch, and off of Naruto's lap into a kiss.<br/><br/>The movement was so quick and fluid Naruto didn’t even have time to sneak a peek at his face .<br/><br/>She tasted herself on him, their lips meshed together and their tongues tangled.<br/><br/>"Greedy bastard" Naruto grumbled. He pulled his pants and underwear off, now completely naked.<br/><br/>His cock jutted straight out, pre cum leaking out. He gave it a few quick hard tugs.<br/><br/>Kakashi smirked against Sasuke's lips. He couldn't let Naruto have it too easy.<br/><br/>He moved his mouth to Sasuke's neck planting soft sweet kisses from her collarbone up.<br/><br/>He pulled away and hoisted his mask back in place.<br/><br/>"How did you want to do this?" He stroked Sasuke's cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear.<br/><br/>Sasuke sat back on her legs, kneeling in front of him. She thought.<br/><br/>"You take me from behind while I blow Naruto."<br/><br/>"You got it."</p><p>Sasuke turned around to face Naruto and got on her hands and knees.<br/><br/>She felt Kakashi grab her hips and position himself at her entrance.<br/><br/>She looked at Naruto and licked her lips. He felt his cock jump, again.<br/><br/>She pushed herself down on Kakashi. She felt a moan escape her lips, she wasn’t expecting him to be so thick. She moved up and down, slowly fitting all of him inside her. She felt his thumb gently rub her hips as she worked her way down. When she was down to the base, she moved from her hands and knees and sat in his lap, bringing her head up to Naruto's cock as he sat on the couch.<br/><br/>She felt Kakashi twitch inside her. Sasuke ground against his lap, gaining friction.<br/><br/>She started jerking Naruto off, encompassing the head of his cock with her mouth and flickering her tongue against it teasingly.</p><p>He couldn't stop his pelvis from bucking into her. "Ngh."  She continued jerking him off and sucking him. With her other hand she cupped his balls, gently moving them back and forth.<br/><br/>Naruto was cursing his inexperience. While he was with Hinata they had only ever done things with their hands, and heavy kissing.  Having a wet mouth slide against his cock and work his balls was bringing him rapidly close to his finish.<br/><br/>Sasuke was slowly working all of his length inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue against the underside of his cock and brought him fully inside her mouth, the tip of his cock pressed down her throat. She swallowed, squeezing him with her throat.<br/><br/>Naruto gasped out a "Fuck" he felt his balls tingle.<br/>He looked at her, head bobbing and red lips wrapped around <em>him. </em>The sight was something else to behold.<br/><br/>Kakashi sat back and let Sasuke grind against him. He hadn’t ever expected to be hitting it raw with his students but watching the wet arousal leak out from her and onto him, getting spread around to his thighs as their bodies shifted and down to his balls, Kakashi wasn’t complaining.<br/><br/>He would be Hokage soon enough, if anyone had a complaint about it they were welcome to bring it to him.<br/><br/>He gripped her hips and slowly lifted her up holding her a few inches up on his cock.<br/><br/>He started thrusting into her, slamming upwards with a rising intensity.<br/><br/>Sasuke started moaning in time with his thrusts, each moan vibrating against Naruto.<br/><br/>He grabbed hair and moaned.<br/>"I’m gonna cum." He sputtered out.<br/>"Where do you want to cum?" She asked.<br/><br/>Naruto responded quickly, "Face. Your face. I'm close!" He panted out.<br/><br/>Sasuke gripped his cock and started pumping, moaning and sucking.<br/><br/>She found that there were few things she enjoyed more than being pleased by the two men who loved her most (in varying contexts) and pleasing them in turn.<br/><br/>Naruto breathed in deeply, panting in quick short breaths. Sasuke knew what that meant. She pulled him out of her mouth and closed her eyes, jerking Naruto harder and faster to bring his orgasm to completion.<br/><br/>He came all over her face, his load covering her cheek and nose. It dropped down to her lips and chin. She licked her lips, cleaning up his mess from the corner of her mouth.<br/><br/>He sat back down on the couch, his heart racing. <br/><br/>He looked at her cum covered face, and her bouncing tits, rocked back and forth from Kakashi's thrusts.<br/><br/>He would have to save that image for later.<br/><br/>"Naruto." She grunted out between gasps and moans as Kakashi pulled out, ready to switch positions as she was no longer occupied. "Get me a rag."<br/><br/>He got up and brought a wet cloth out to her, wiping her face quickly.<br/><br/>Kakashi meanwhile, turned her over laying her on her back and had knelt between her legs.<br/><br/>"Can I choke you?" He asked breathlessly, already envisioning his hand gripped firmly around her slender neck.<br/><br/>"I've never done that before." She bit her lip and paused before answering. She thought about him having control over her, dominating her, being under his complete mercy. A shiver of excitement ran through her. "Okay. I'll try it."<br/><br/>He bent his head down and pulled his mask down. He sucked her nipples, gently pulling with his teeth while rubbing his thumb against her clit. She rubbed her body against him, grabbing onto his muscular arms.<br/><br/>"If you need me stop, tap my arm." He whispered in her ear.<br/><br/>Sasuke nodded.<br/><br/>Kakashi pinched one of her nipples, hard.<br/><br/>"Answer me." He growled out.<br/><br/>"Yes." She felt her pussy throb at his demanding tone.<br/><br/>He smirked.<br/><br/>With one hand he guided his cock inside her, pushing himself all the way inside her.<br/><br/>"Put your legs on my shoulders." He commanded.<br/><br/>Sasuke obeyed, savoring the feeling of his cock shifting inside her at the new angle.<br/><br/>He bent forward, wrapping his hand around her throat, not yet squeezing.<br/><br/>Without warning he slammed into her, exciting a loud moan.<br/><br/>He continued his rapid pace, angling deep inside her.<br/><br/>With every thrust Sasuke called out, her body wracked with ecstasy.<br/><br/>Naruto felt a stirring in his flaccid cock watching Sasuke get railed by their former sensei.<br/><br/>He gave it a few quick pumps and let himself slowly get back to being hard.<br/><br/>Kakashi started to squeeze the sides of Sasuke’s throat. <br/><br/>He continued his thrusting into her, resting his head on her shoulder.<br/><br/>The sound of his shallow breathing as he pushed in and out of her was drawing Sasuke deeper into ecstasy.<br/><br/>She pushed her hips up to gain traction against his thrusts. She felt her breath hitch as Kakashi tightened his grip even further.<br/><br/>Naruto was hard again. He knelt down beside the two and grabbed one of Sasuke's hands away from Kakashi's arm. He guided it to his cock and she grabbed it, starting to jerk him off in rhythm to fast movements of Kakashi’s movements.<br/><br/>Sasuke felt her second orgasm fast approaching.<br/><br/>"I’m gonna come. Kakashi don't stop, I’m gonna come!"<br/><br/>He had no intention of stopping. Her moaning was bringing him closer to his own orgasm and the fluttering of her inside walls was driving him wild.<br/><br/>With a great big moan and shudder of her body Sasuke came. Kakashi released his grip on her throat letting the air come back to her lungs, heightening her experience.<br/><br/>Her orgasm gripped his cock and he savored the sensation as she rode it out. He knew he was close so he quickly pulled out and with a few quick jerks, he came on her stomach.<br/><br/>Sasuke squeezed Naruto's cock with an iron grip, but Naruto realized the slight bite of pain made him even more turned on.<br/>Sasuke gave him a few more pumps and he came, splattering Kakashi's shoulder.<br/><br/>All three quietly listened to the panting of the bodies around them, sated from their threesome.<br/><br/>Sasuke wiggled underneath Kakashi, gently pushing him off her. She walked over the bathroom, rinsing her face and stomach, and peeing to avoid a UTI.<br/><br/>Naruto and Kakashi migrated to the bedroom. They grabbed a fistful of tissue paper from the desk and wiped their cocks off.<br/><br/>Kakashi laid down in his bed, resting naked save for his mask, on top of the covers. Naruto pulled his underwear on and sat next to him. He turned the TV on in the background.<br/><br/>They started chatting about Kakashi's impending job change.<br/><br/>Sasuke came back and laid between them, still naked. She nestled her butt against Kakashi and faced Naruto. Kakashi threw an arm around her stomach and Naruto weaved his legs between hers.<br/><br/>She listened as they talked, content to just enjoy the mood.</p><p>They eventually pulled the covers up around them and drifted off to sleep.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Sasuke woke up between two hard cocks.<br/>
<br/>
The previous night’s escapades still lingered on her mind.</p><p>She grinned mischievously. She wiggled her bare bottom against Kakashi and ran her hand up and down Naruto's abs.<br/>
<br/>
Both men stirred awake.<br/>
<br/>
"Good morning." Kakashi whispered in her ear.<br/>
<br/>
"Hn." Was her reply.<br/>
<br/>
She felt herself getting wet and rubbed her thighs together.<br/>
<br/>
"Would you be interested in a round 2?"<br/>
<br/>
Naruto groaned. "What kind of question is that?"<br/>
<br/>
He brought her hand down to his cock. "I’m more than interested, I’m ready to go." He scooted closer to her.<br/>
<br/>
"I’m ready too." She breathed out.<br/>
She lifted her thigh up and put it on Naruto's hip. She guided his cock to her entrance.<br/>
<br/>
"Have you done this before?"<br/>
<br/>
He shook his head no.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you want to do this?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
He stared back at her, looking at her sharp, deadly beautiful features.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes."</p><p>She guided him in.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't stop the gasp that came out of him. She felt incredible. Warm, wet, and more than willing to please him.<br/>
<br/>
Kakashi snaked his arm around her, moving two fingers to her clit.  He started rubbing her gently.<br/>
<br/>
He watched Naruto thrust into her awkwardly.</p><p>With his free hand he grabbed Naruto's hip and forcefully altered his movements.<br/>
<br/>
Naruto let his form get corrected and continued thrusting into his teammate.<br/>
<br/>
He felt a twitch in his balls, if he didn't stop he would cum.</p><p>His face blushed a deep red.<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke stroked his cheek. "It's okay. It’s your first time. You can keep going."<br/>
<br/>
Kakashi pulled his hand back from her clit and brought it up to rub her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Naruto gave a few rough thrusts and pulled out, cumming as he pulled, spraying her pubes and lower abdomen.<br/>
<br/>
"Shit." He pulled the corner of the sheet towards him, wiping himself clean.<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke pulled him by the back of his neck to her, kissing him deeply.<br/>
<br/>
He kissed her back, his pulse racing.<br/>
<br/>
She leaned back into Kakashi.</p><p>He ran a finger along her entrance. Pulling it back a thin wet line of arousal stuck to his finger.<br/>
<br/>
"You are incredibly turned on huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"How couldn’t I be, sharing a bed with you two." She teased back.<br/>
<br/>
He grabbed his cock and guided it in her as they laid on their sides.<br/>
<br/>
He lifted her top leg up into the air, capturing the bend of her knee in his elbow. He pushed in and out lazily, enjoying this uncommon start to his morning.<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke moved away from him.<br/>
<br/>
"Lay on your back."<br/>
<br/>
He obliged, his cock straining upwards.</p><p>She carefully mounted him and started grinding back and forth, leaning forward to stimulate her clit.</p><p>After a minute she started letting out breathy moans.<br/>
<br/>
Kakashi laid back, putting one of his hands on her ass and watching her tits sway slowly in front of him. He reached out to grab one and massaged it, alternatingly pinching her nipple and rubbing circles around it.<br/>
<br/>
He enjoyed the scene, but Kakashi was the one who did the fucking.</p><p>He grabbed the back of her neck and flipped her over, being careful to make sure he didn’t slip out of her.<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke fell back onto the soft bed.<br/>
<br/>
She stared hungrily up at him.<br/>
<br/>
"You like taking control huh?" She asked rubbing her hands up from his pelvis to his hips and down to his butt, squeezing.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course. I can't let you forget who’s in charge here."<br/>
<br/>
"Hn. We'll see."<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke pulled him out and turned over beneath his body, pushing her butt against him.<br/>
<br/>
He lifted her hips up and rubbed his cock from her entrance to her clit teasingly.<br/>
<br/>
He pushed himself in all the way to his base in one motion.<br/>
<br/>
He grabbed her hair and pulled. Sasuke gasped.<br/>
<br/>
He slapped her ass and started a steady rhythm thrusting in and out. She angled her back, pushing herself deeper onto his cock.<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke moaned with every thrust as he stimulated her g-spot.</p><p>Naruto watched the scene occurring an arm’s length away. He watched the sway of Kakashi's hips and where his hands wandered.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't believe he had lost his virginity in a threesome.<br/>
<br/>
It was kind of... hot. He started rubbing his cock, thankful his stamina was great enough to already cause another erection.<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke curled her toes and turned her head to the side, watching Naruto stroke himself.<br/>
<br/>
She leaned back and lifted her head, slowing Kakashi down.<br/>
<br/>
"Come here." She motioned Naruto forward.<br/>
<br/>
"Stand up at the edge of the bed " she directed Kakashi.<br/>
<br/>
He stood up and followed her lead. She brought her knees to the edge of the bed and lifted her butt up in doggy style.<br/>
<br/>
"You. Lay on your back." She commanded Naruto.</p><p>He obliged.<br/>
<br/>
She bent down to swallow his cock, working vigorously to encompass him with her mouth and flicker her tongue around his head.<br/>
<br/>
Kakashi went back to thrusting, watching her ass bounce as he moved in and out.<br/>
<br/>
Her moans were muffled by Naruto's cock.<br/>
<br/>
Kakashi felt his orgasm coming, his sensitivity increased in the morning. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and his hands gripped tightly on her hips.<br/>
<br/>
He increased the ferocity of his thrusts slamming in and out.<br/>
<br/>
He flickered his finger across her clit in tempo with his thrusts.<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke was dangerously close to her own orgasm. She lifted her head off of Naruto's cock with a <em>pop.</em><br/>
<br/>
"I want you to come inside me." She breathlessly begged him.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck." Kakashi's weakness was exposed. "You’re on birth control, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, I wouldn't let you go this far if I wasn’t." She scoffed.<br/>
<br/>
That was good enough for him.<br/>
<br/>
He gave one last thrust and blew his load inside her with a groan.<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke felt him release and came in tandem with him. Her clit throbbed and walls pulsed around him.<br/>
<br/>
She let herself enjoy the moment moaning and gasping and moving her body.<br/>
<br/>
Then she got back to work.<br/>
<br/>
She deep throated Naruto and stuck her tongue out, grazing his balls.<br/>
<br/>
She sucked hard, vacuuming around him.<br/>
<br/>
He grabbed her hair and thrust in, bringing himself to completion in a few fluid thrusts.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahh. Amazing." He let hair fall out of his hands.<br/>
<br/>
Kakashi pulled out, watching his cum drip out.<br/>
<br/>
"I need a shower." He wiped his brow.<br/>
<br/>
"That’s a good idea." Sasuke sighed.</p><p>“Mhm.” Naruto quietly agreed.</p><p>“There’s a bathroom attached to the master bedroom,” He motioned at a door. “and there’s a bathroom on the second floor. You’re both welcome to use either one.”</p><p>Kakashi walked over to the door and went inside, ready to rinse off his body.</p><p>Naruto walked upstairs to use the guest bathroom, feeling lighter than he had in a while. <em>Maybe there’s something better than being with Hinata out there. </em>He mused to himself.</p><p>Sasuke laid back, feeling the cum drip out of her and onto the bed spread.<br/>
<br/>
She stretched out letting her joints creak. The light was shining in the room through the thin curtains. Sasuke wasn’t sure what time it was, but based off the light, she would guess it was late morning.</p><p>She smiled coyly. Her plan had worked perfectly.</p><p>She gathered her clothes from the living room and folded them neatly in a stack. Sasuke looked around Kakashi’s house while the men were showering. She examined his pictures and home décor. <em>What an odd man. </em>She rolled her eyes while looking at a collection of ratty old dog collars.</p><p>She spotted the coffee maker and searched his cupboards for coffee grounds. Sasuke put a pot on.</p><p>She heard the shower stop running in the master bath. She grabbed her clothes and wandered back into the bedroom.</p><p>Kakashi stepped out, his hair wet and matted down. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a still naked Sasuke sitting on his bed waiting.</p><p>“Can I borrow a towel.” She asked staring blankly up at him.</p><p>“Of course. There are some in the closet in the bathroom.” He looked her up and down.</p><p>She sprang up and waltzed into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and washed herself cleaning the cum off her. She used a strawberry scented shampoo that she wouldn’t have expected Kakashi to own to clean her hair of the grease and grime of the night.</p><p>Stepping out of the shower she dried off vigorously.</p><p>She redressed in her party attire from the night before. She grabbed her underwear and quickly decided it was best shoved in the bottom of her purse. Her look was jarring for a Sunday morning, but at least more subdued without the residual makeup from the night before.</p><p>She went to rejoin the two.</p><p>Naruto was also redressed in his previous night’s attire, a dress shirt and slacks.</p><p>She sat down at the table. Naruto poured her a cup of coffee and sat next to her. Kakashi stood, leaning against the kitchen counter.</p><p>They chatted about upcoming missions, Sakura’s promotion at the hospital, a recent bombing in a far-off corner of the Land of Fire, and hot gossip around town.</p><p>Sasuke glanced at the clock. “Shit.” She got up from her chair. “I’m supposed to meet Sakura and Ino in an hour.”</p><p>Naruto glanced at the time. “Oh, it is starting to get late. I should head out too.” He shot up from his chair and grabbed Sasuke. He gave her a kiss and twirled her around. “See ya later Sasuke.” He whipped around, quickly smacking Kakashi on his ass.  He bounded out the door and worked his way back to his apartment.</p><p>He didn’t even notice Hinata waving shyly to him as he crossed paths with her on his walk. His head was in the clouds. <em>Pervy</em> <em>Sage would be proud. </em></p><p>Kakashi chuckled and walked Sasuke to the door. He pulled his mask down and kissed her deeply. He brought his hand up to her bare ass and gave it a smack. He pulled back and grinned devilishly at her. She stared at his bare face in the bright daylight.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. He’s beautiful. </em>
</p><p>“See you around, Sasuke.”</p><p>He shooed her out the door.</p><p>Sasuke licked her lips and waltzed home. They might have to do that again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>